


Un café au parfum d'étoiles

by Listelia



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coffee, First Meetings, Friendship, Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listelia/pseuds/Listelia
Summary: Des années et des années avant que SG1 soit formé, une rencontre inattendue sur le banc d'une gare... un goût de tendresse et de rire, un lointain souvenir...
Kudos: 3





	Un café au parfum d'étoiles

Le jeune soldat consulta sa montre et soupira.

_Pas avant 05:00 du matin._

_Encore sept longues heures._

Ça allait être une nuit interminable, et pas au meilleur endroit.

La gare était froide et sentait l'huile bouillie. Il y avait encore du monde, mais il voulait trouver un coin tranquille où somnoler en attendant l'heure de son train.

Il erra un moment, puis dénicha un coin à l'écart, avec un banc vide sous une arcade en bois, plongé dans l'ombre. Un banc suffisamment long pour qu'il étende ses _longues_ jambes. Il comptait bien se servir de son sac comme d'un oreiller et pioncer un coup.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le banc, laissa tomber son baluchon à ses pieds et bâilla. Il passa une main sur son visage, enleva sa casquette le temps de brosser en arrière ses cheveux brun-roux, puis la remit.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il préférait. Rentrer aux baraques ou passer les vacances en famille. Les deux pouvaient se révéler un piège, vraiment.

— Un bon coin à pêche, un bon siège et une canne, c'est ça la meilleure chose du monde… pensa-t-il.

Ou probablement _dit-il_ sans s'en rendre compte.

— Ça a l'air plutôt ennuyeux, commenta une voix à côté de lui

Jack O'Neill faillit tomber de son banc.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait visiblement déniché ce coin aussi.

Il tourna la tête avec l'intention d'envoyer paître le gêneur, mais se ravisa en chemin.

C'était un gamin.

Dix ou onze ans, vêtu d'un sweatshirt trois fois trop grand pour lui et d'un jean roulé aux chevilles. Blond, maigre, avec des lunettes rondes et des yeux bleus couleur de ciel, très sérieux.

— C'est mal de se mêler de la conversation des grandes personnes, dit Jack.

— T'es pas une grande personne, rétorqua le garçon sans se démonter.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

— J'suis quand même plus âgé que toi, crevette.

L'autre lui lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux et émit un pff.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Jack en défaisant les lacets de ses lourdes bottes militaires.

— Comme toi.

— C'est ça, ouais.

_Nul doute que le môme revenait aussi d'Afghanistan._

Jack se mit à défaire les lacets de ses lourdes bottes militaires.

— Tu t'es enfui de chez ta mère ?

Un haussement d'épaules.

— J'ai pas de mère.

— Bon…

Deuxième botte. _Ouf_. Il étira ses orteils.

— Ça schlingue, dit le gamin.

— T'as qu'à enlever les tiennes aussi, comme ça on s'ra à égalité, riposta Jack.

Le gamin hésita un moment, puis amorça le geste.

Un gros livre tomba sur le sol et s'ouvrit. Un peu de poussière étincela sur le sol de la gare.

Le gosse sauta du banc et ramassa le livre avec précaution. Il l'épousseta avec soin, vérifia la couverture comme si une chute de plus aurait pu abimer le bouquin déjà bien corné.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Jack en faisant un mouvement du menton.

Le garçon se redressa, la tête sur la poitrine.

Il avait l'air prêt à s'enfuir, mais il finit par se rassoir.

Ses pieds se balancèrent à côté des jambes étendues du jeune homme.

— _L'Odyssée_ , dit-il au bout d'un moment. "C'est un cadeau de mon grand-père."

Jack tendit la main.

— Fais voir.

Le gosse ne bougea pas.

— Allez, fais voir, je ferais attention.

— Est-ce que tu sais _lire_ ?

Jack aurait presque avalé sa langue devant autant de cran.

— Bien sûr, gros malin ! J'ai vingt-deux ans, tu me prends pour qui ?

Le gosse avait un air terriblement sceptique.

— Okay, promis. Je ferais attention à ton bouquin.

Une autre hésitation.

— Je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu sais.

Un dernier regard qui le testait, puis le livre vint se poser doucement sur ses genoux.

Jack l'ouvrit avec délicatesse.

C'était _vraiment_ un vieux livre. Les pages craquaient un peu, l'intérieur de la couverture était jaune et sentait quelque chose de feutré.

— Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

— C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui va dans plein de mondes avec ses amis. Il voudrait retourner chez lui, mais je crois qu'il a un peu perdu son chemin.

Jack caressa la couverture bosselée.

— Peut-être qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de rentrer, en fait, murmura-t-il. Il est peut-être bien avec ses amis…

Haussement d'épaules.

Puis le gosse se pencha pour tourner les pages jusqu'à l'illustration d'une arche arrondie à travers laquelle on pouvait voir l'océan.

Une mèche de cheveux chatouilla le menton de Jack.

_Et toi, p'tit gars ? T'as pas envie de rentrer non plus, c'est ça ?_

Il n'avait plus sommeil.

— Ça c'est son meilleur ami, expliqua le gamin en pointant un guerrier sur l'illustration.

— 'Sont pas très bons en dessin, commenta Jack. "Et, dis-moi, c'est pas de l'anglais, ça."

Le gamin secoua la tête.

— No-on. C'est du grec.

— Tu _lis_ le grec, toi ?

— J'apprends, dit le gamin laconiquement.

Les sourcils de Jack étaient tellement arqués qu'ils auraient pu servir de pont au-dessus de son nez.

— Oo-kay.

Il repoussa doucement le livre vers son propriétaire.

— T'as pas soif ? Je vais me chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Haussement d'épaules, de nouveau.

_Impossible de savoir s'il n'était pas intéressé ou si on ne lui avait jamais posé la question de ce qu'il aimerait._

Jack marcha en chaussettes jusqu'au distributeur et fit sauter les pièces de monnaie dans sa paume.

— Bon, ben… c'est tout décidé, bonhomme.

Il ramena les deux canettes de café chaud et se rassit sur le banc à côté du garçon.

— Y'avait plus que du café, désolé.

— J'ai pas le droit de boire du café, dit le gamin en regardant la canette avec des yeux intenses.

— Ben aujourd'hui, si, dit Jack.

Il posa la deuxième canette sur le banc à côté de lui et décapsula la sienne, avant de boire une longue gorgée.

— Ah, soupira-t-il. Ça fait du bien, il faisait froid.

Il glissa un coup d'œil en direction du gamin et se fendit d'un sourire.

Celui-ci avait ramassé la canette et, après l'avoir cérémonieusement ouverte, la buvait maintenant avec dignité.

— C'est amer, marmonna-t-il en surprenant le regard.

— Tu aimes ? demanda Jack. "Je te préviens que si tu te transformes en hamster qui danse des claquettes à cause de la caféine, je déménage de banc."

Un rire.

_Frais et accidentel._

— Ha. Tu sais rire, quand même.

— Comme tout le monde, grimaça le garçon, vexé.

_Pas vraiment, bonhomme._

_Y'a des gens qui ne savent plus vraiment sourire, dans le monde, tu sais._

_Et pendant un moment, il m'a semblé que t'étais déjà l'un d'entre eux…_

Il but une autre gorgée.

— Et alors, ça finit comment, cette histoire ?

— Je sais pas, dit le gamin avec ses yeux très sérieux fixés sur lui.

Jack resta un moment silencieux, puis il sourit.

— On a tout le temps de le découvrir, hein ?

* * *

Le colonel O'Neill eut un petit rire pour lui-même, doucement.

— Ha. Une pensée heureuse. Mets-la dans ta poche jusqu'à ce que Sam trouve le moyen de faire de la poussière de fée à partir du naquadah.

Daniel était debout à côté de lui sur le toit de la base. Son haleine se condensait comme un petit nuage. Il lui tendait un mug rempli de café. O'Neill le prit avec reconnaissance.

— C'est amer, mais au moins c'est chaud, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. "La nuit est froide."

— C'est vrai, mais on voit mieux les étoiles, par ce temps, commenta O'Neill en levant de nouveau les yeux vers la voûte céleste.

Daniel avala une gorgée de café.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. "C'était à propos de quoi, cette pensée heureuse ?"

O'Neill eut un grognement heureux.

— Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de poser la question !

Daniel rit avec lui.

O'Neill but un peu de café.

— Je me suis juste souvenu d'un truc. Une nuit…

Il raconta doucement, en quelques mots, sa rencontre avec le gamin.

— On a parlé comme ça pendant presque toute la nuit, conclut-il. Et finalement j'ai dû finir par m'endormir, parce que quand le contrôleur m'a secoué en me disant que j'allais rater le train, il n'était plus là.

Daniel ne dit rien.

O'Neill sourit pour lui-même.

— Y'a des trucs comme ça, qui te reviennent d'un coup. C'est bête… je ne me souviens même pas de son nom, tu vois.

— Daniel.

Il tourna la tête vers son ami, étonné, et rencontra son regard.

Deux yeux bleus comme le ciel, très sérieux, et une paire de lunettes rondes.

— Daniel, répéta le jeune archéologue. "Le gamin s'appelait Daniel, Jack."


End file.
